


Close to You

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 大学生卡x流浪汉容，妙哉。





	Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> 大学生卡x流浪汉容，妙哉。

黄旭熙只是想去米开朗基罗生活过的地方。  
但显然他还不够去弗罗伦萨的费用。  
在美国当艺术家是很累的，众多的摇滚泡沫里一颗大理石的心千载难逢，黄旭熙甚至不费心去寻找同类。  
他想成为米开朗基罗那样的雕刻家，如果他真的有那个天赋的话。  
在曼哈顿生活非常拮据，纵使这座钢筋水泥的森林再怎样奢华瑰丽，金钱的味道充斥在每一个角落里四散弥漫，它腐败至尽的内核依旧是破烂的。  
像黄旭熙这样的留学生已经是曼哈顿边缘算过的好的年轻人了。  
艺术家只有两种，亦或是与流浪汉和居，亦或是潜伏在香槟的甜味里锈蚀。黄旭熙暂且属于后者。  
北美的秋天结束了，黄旭熙费劲和艺术学院里的辅导员游说了许久，终于拿到一个工作，虽然只是留学生文化节上的摆件，但对他来说也很重要。  
他唯一能支付得起的走私大理石卖家，韩国人，金道英，住在离曼哈顿五公里外的一个高速公路旁的旧守林人木屋。他所有走私过来的大理石，都不曾让黄旭熙失望。  
但这次需要一块挺大的的，黄旭熙不确定对方是否乐意帮忙。  
他又要坐上那趟气味难闻的公路大巴。

带上了一些必要的东西之后，黄旭熙徒步前往了已经锈迹斑斑的站台，那个穿着单薄的老乞丐一如既往地坐在铁栏杆上摇晃着他的酒瓶，看见黄旭熙的时候大吼了一声“hey Lucas！”。  
黄旭熙冲他咧嘴笑。  
去金道英住所的路途一共有1个小时，对于快节奏的曼哈顿人来说堪称折磨，但黄旭熙不觉得。  
他一直在口袋里揣着一本记事贴，这是他这种穷学生唯一能买得起的笔记本。  
灰黑色的录音机吱呀吱呀唱着歌，听起来刺耳极了。  
黄旭熙盯着那个坐在前排织毛衣的、抱着一大袋日用品的农夫主妇，手底下的老旧蓝色圆珠笔在宽厚的手掌里来回动着。  
素描。  
直到黄旭熙扬起头对着松散无力的阳光检查自己手指的茧上沾染的蓝色墨水，他才发现一双眼睛的窥视。  
他是学艺术的，可不是学文学的。  
那双眼睛很很漂亮，轮廓分明，有点斜挑着，藏在一个熟悉的帽檐下面，脸躲在阴影里看不见，谨慎又散漫的活像一只吃饱了的流浪猫。  
这双眼睛看似松懈的平静下是生命力的膨胀，那是冒泡的潭沼，黄旭熙意识到自己正在被拉拽着陷进去。  
眼睛的主人往后退却开，眼里却弯起一丝金黄的笑意。  
黄旭熙发觉那是阳光。  
帽子被秋初的风刮了一下抬起一个边儿，黄旭熙看到了流浪猫的脸，和鬓角两边火红的，烈焰一样的头发。  
如果用“美丽”来描述一位男性被视为冒犯的话，黄旭熙只好选择缄口不言。  
这位流浪猫先生十分好看。  
对方很年轻，是个亚洲人，裹在一件旧皮夹克里却时时刻刻散发着一种如光似的吸引力。  
黄旭熙很熟悉流浪汉的装扮，但眼前的这位因为过于夺目的面貌看起来却像个用脏兮兮的外衣来掩盖自己的超级巨星。  
黄旭熙想到玫瑰。  
红玫瑰似乎对于黄旭熙过于灼热的视线不以为然，继续暴露在阳光下神色惬意地随着车子摇晃。  
黄旭熙觉得自己找到了毕业作品的灵感。  
完成那个创意摆件以后黄旭熙必须用学生会发的钱来完成自己的毕业作品，他现在想好了，他要把这位流浪汉雕出来。  
具体会是什么样的他不打算现在就完成构想，但如果他真的要雕刻这颗宝石的话他必须每天都观察他。  
这可有点麻烦。  
公共汽车发出一声失去动力的叹息，在一个杆子几乎弯曲的站牌下停稳，黄旭熙跟着这个美人走下台阶。  
恋恋不舍地沿着通向金道英家的路走了一会儿，黄旭熙回头试图再看一眼那个年轻的神袛，却惊觉对方就在自己两步远的地方紧跟着，脚尖前还有一颗小石子调皮地跳动。  
黄旭熙停下脚步，身后的人也自动停了下来。  
“嘿，呃，你也顺路？”  
那个人扬起一个很小的笑，一点嘴角的弧度都令人惊心动魄。  
“我去我朋友家。”  
“这样。”  
他抿了抿，然后跨上一步和这个人并肩。  
黄旭熙咧着嘴角：“我是Lucas。”  
“呃...”流浪汉扭头看向他，同时暗暗发觉自己还需要仰头：“哦，hi。”  
“你叫什么？”  
对方摸了摸帽子的边缘，似乎在考虑要不要开口。  
“李泰容。”  
“啊？”  
“我是韩国人，读Lee Taeyong.”  
“哦，这样。我也会说一点韩语的。”  
“嗯。”  
对方又不说话了，黄旭熙只好再想点儿话题。  
“你朋友住哪儿？”  
“加油站。”  
“......”  
黄旭熙瞪大了眼睛。  
“是...是道英哥吗？”  
李泰容警觉地看了他一眼，踌躇半晌最后还是点头。  
“我暂时和他住一起，准确的来说，我在去他家的路上。”  
黄旭熙弯起眉眼露出第一个正式的灿烂笑容：“Wow，我也是。”  
李泰容似乎并不感到惊讶，他缩着脖子跳了两下，把脚前那个束缚许久的石子一脚踢到马路的对面：“这么说也是，道英经常对我说有这么个艺术生，就好像你是他弟弟一样。说你又高又聪明，但很可爱，是个留学生，现在看来的确是这样。”  
黄旭熙看着李泰容在阳光下金黄色的有细小绒毛的耳朵，低低的笑：“但他可说我是个小混蛋。”  
“嗯...他这样说所有人。我可没少被他关照。”  
“以前为什么没见过你？”黄旭熙问道。  
李泰容手插在口袋里左摇右晃地在他眼前走，却总是完美的稳住自己，在石块与石块之间来回踩着，小孩子似的避免踩到缝隙。  
“我的父亲上周去世了，我就断了经济来源。”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s OK，他唯一给我留下的东西就是这个外套了，我也没什么所谓。”  
任何雕刻家都能察觉到一个人物身上所散发出来的情感，这才造就了他们雕出的形象有情绪和面部动作。黄旭熙感觉到了李泰容掩藏的并不好的低落。  
“你很爱你的父亲。”  
李泰容干瘪地笑了一下：“你从哪看出来的，小天才？”  
黄旭熙避而不答：“道英告诉过你我是去他那儿买什么的了吗？”  
李泰容歪着头思考了一下，从一个红色的砖块走到另一个上：“没有，但我猜你是学艺术的。”  
黄旭熙惊讶地眨眨眼。  
“哇，因为我在用圆珠笔素描？”  
“Nah，因为你身上有那种气味。”李泰容颇为得意地冲他晃了晃头：“我能感觉出特定的职业，小子，算我的超能力。而且你很像一个艺术家。”  
“OK，”黄旭熙举起手投降：“从哪儿看出来的?”  
李泰容从他的头顶打量到脚，然后用手在空气里随意地绕了两下。  
“Huh，每一处都是如此。”  
黄旭熙和他一并拐进一条被森林包围的小道，看着李泰容笑，最后手指挠了挠自己的头发。  
“好吧，你赢了。”  
李泰容发出一声短促的哨响，声音像鸟，可惜现在的森林里并没有可以回应他的欢唱的小家伙。  
他真可爱，黄旭熙想。  
然后为自己低俗浅显的语言懊恼。  
学艺术的人天生对美的东西有趋之若鹜的心态，黄旭熙亦然，当一个由美感组成的闪光体出现在他眼前的时候他感到亲近的冲动，但是这个完美的人不只有吸引力。  
黄旭熙观察着这个上帝的佳作的一举一动和所有细节。  
李泰容肯定经常打架，指骨上还有暗红色的疤痕和淤青，下巴的伤口一看就是刚愈合好，牛仔裤上全是刀子的划痕和线头炸成一团的小洞。他的脸上写着叛逆，眼神机灵却更多的是警觉，是那种无法轻易抓住的野兔。  
但他却不危险。不像流浪汉里的流氓混混，年轻健康的身体也没有吸毒和酗酒的迹象，浑身上下浓郁着意大利清晨的小杂货店里闲散自在的烟卷味。  
他是个自由的人。  
快到金道英家门口的时候那人已经听到了黄旭熙并不小的嗓门，打开门看着两个男孩讨论着什么并不值得兴奋的东西走过来，和自己打招呼。  
“道英，Lucas来买大理石。”  
“什么时候你俩背着我混的这么熟络了？石料全在后院。”  
黄旭熙包也没放下，道谢之后径直走向通往后院的小门，杂草疯长的院子里堆着杂七杂八的石块，形状各异，却都看起来质量够高。  
艺术摆件其实也没有那么大，在尺寸上的要求不是很严苛，黄旭熙盯着一些整石上下打量，然后从包里拿出卷尺比划。  
“你要雕什么？”  
李泰容靠在门边上，手里拿着两瓶啤酒。  
“呃，一个文化节摆件，我在考虑雕一副人的手臂和手。”  
黄旭熙从他手里接过棕红色的玻璃瓶，两个人的手指轻轻蹭了一下。  
“酷，这需要很长时间吗？”  
李泰容看着他蹲下去摸索，询问着。  
“可能吧，如果顺手的话一个月就好了。”黄旭熙喝了一口之后直起身，离开脚边的石料，左看右看不知该去尝试哪一个。  
“试试那块儿。”  
黄旭熙顺着李泰容的玻璃瓶口指着的方向看去，那块幸运儿横躺在旧喷泉的旁边，上面还趴着一只甲虫。  
“This one?”  
“对。”李泰容自信地笑着：“信我。”  
黄旭熙蹲下去测量了一下又摸了摸，意外的恰到好处。  
“你眼力也太好了，泰容哥。”  
看中这块之后黄旭熙继续又对比了一些石料确保这是最好的选择，最后付给金道英钱并且留下来陪李泰容打了一场游戏。  
“你是怎么看出那块最好的？”  
傍晚的时候李泰容陪黄旭熙走出森林，黄旭熙的问题让他停了一会儿。  
“Hum...直觉。”  
“哥你可真是个惊喜。”  
“多谢。”李泰容上扬着语调冲他抿着嘴唇笑了笑，嘴中轻响一声然后快活地笑起来。  
自顾自的家伙。  
“那么，路上小心？”  
“你也是，在道英哥这儿照顾好自己。”  
“当然，道英把每个流浪汉都照顾得很好，不是么？”  
黄旭熙笑了一下，大眼睛亮亮的，伸出手和李泰容握了握，心里却想着，你不一样，你很珍贵。  
上帝总是不让美丽的人过于幸运，李泰容拥有如此的巧夺天工的面孔却没有住处，没有家人，没有可以依靠的地方。  
黄旭熙一步三回头地看着李泰容自己潇洒地离开，暗暗期待着。  
希望有一天李泰容会依赖自己，也希望这一天来的快一点。

几天后黄旭熙在天还没亮的4、5 点接到金道英的电话，说石料已经在送的路上了，只好搓了搓脸爬起来准备腾出些地方放这块家伙。  
等自己储藏室一样的住房稍微空出一点的时候，底下的胖房东喊起了他的名字。  
“Lucas！找你的！”  
手忙脚乱地找鞋子未果，黄旭熙连滚带爬地赤脚冲下了楼。  
李泰容站在大门前用一个是朋友的亲近笑容迎接他。  
“道英让我帮你送石料来，我想他跟你说了?”  
黄旭熙呼吸一窒，心里某个凹陷的空缺突然被填的满满当当的。  
“呃，没错，谢谢泰容哥。”  
李泰容不以为然地拍了拍他的肩，依旧穿着那身皮夹克摇摇晃晃地往外走。  
“别磨蹭了，来吧，把石料搬上去。”  
两个人都很有力气，黄旭熙的租房虽然在三楼，但10分钟后两个人就已经在黄旭熙小的有些尴尬的沙发上喝啤酒了。  
李泰容刻意想要调动这种尴尬又糟糕的气氛，努力着大胆而且放松的观察着黄旭熙狭小的住处，时不时对他铺满了草稿的桌面和贴满各种美观的建筑素描的墙发出赞叹。  
“这儿挺不错的，Lucas，你看起来很像个艺术家了。”  
黄旭熙不自在地用大手搓了搓冰凉的酒瓶。  
“呃，谢...谢谢？”  
李泰容略微有些不满地噘起嘴，上帝，他噘嘴的样子真可爱。  
“我这是发自内心的称赞，我可是很少这么赞美一个人的。”  
年轻的男孩不安地笑了一下，显然没法应付这种盛情难却的发言。  
两个人再次失去了聊天的话题，黄旭熙只好在喝完啤酒之后匆匆站起来。  
“我，我想我应该开始工作了，如果...如果哥不介意的话。”  
李泰容笑了一下，整个人随即向后倒去：“没事，我就在这儿坐着，不用担心我。”  
黄旭熙自然知道赶李泰容走不是什么礼貌的事情，所以只好努力不走神地去整理自己散了一桌的草稿。  
一大堆草稿纷乱而且形态迥异，唯一的相同点就是所有手部都空缺着，像断臂的维纳斯。  
黄旭熙知道自己的缺陷，他总是对雕刻时如何定义身体部分从而表达情感而无所适从，他不会勾勒带着情绪和人的思绪的手，因为他总是觉得不完美。  
但是，黄旭熙扭头看了一眼兴致勃勃地翻阅某些艺术杂志的李泰容，他想他找到了。  
李泰容的手很干瘦，骨头太明显了，带着伤，线条十分硬气，让人心生畏缩，连捧着一本书都带着和性格不同的强烈感。  
“泰容哥。”  
黄旭熙喊道。  
完美的浪人微笑着抬起头看他，棕褐色的眼里倒映出自己的模样。  
“呃，我想，我能否借用你的手？”  
李泰容眨眨眼，啤酒瓶口抵在他饱满的下嘴唇上，露出疑惑的神情。  
黄旭熙已经拿起了画板在自己和沙发之间架好，眼睛越过墨绿色的画板边缘：“我是说，我能否把你的手画在我的作品上？”  
李泰容露出受宠若惊的眼神。  
“真的？我有这个荣誉吗？”  
黄旭熙很高兴李泰容没有觉得被冒犯。  
“当然，我是说...你的手非常好看，”黄旭熙寻找着合适的措辞：“Em，十分具有线条感，骨节清晰，而且......很生动，柔中带刚的，很...引人注目。”  
李泰容接受了黄旭熙用铅笔对着自己比划，仔细认真地聆听着。  
“非常自然，非常流畅，雕刻难度不大，每一种力度都能恰到好处，用石刻的方式。几乎没有缺陷。”  
黄旭熙停了一会儿，然后羞涩地笑起来：“当然，你的那些伤痕，也很漂亮，那是独特的你。”  
李泰容像是莫名其妙地被逗乐了，他笑起来，紧接着是大笑，手里的啤酒抖动着，米黄色的液体洒出来落在沙发上。不过并不是很无礼地笑，他感觉到满足。  
“谢谢你，Lucas，谢谢。我是第一次得到学术性如此浓厚但又能够听得懂的夸奖。”李泰容欢快地说道，他斜靠在沙发上，身子正对着黄旭熙，手搭在扶手上抬了抬下巴。  
“请吧。”

等黄旭熙基本完成了画的整体之后他惊觉已经是中午，他准备向李泰容提议定外卖，才发现对方已经陷进沙发里睡着了。  
年轻的流浪汉乖乖把喝完的啤酒瓶放在了茶几的一角，整个人没有安全感地蜷缩着，手握住自己的脚踝，黄旭熙才发现他穿的旧军靴里没有袜子。  
黄旭熙没有叫醒他，他做不到发出声音。  
睡着的神袛看起来过分美好，沉静而且包裹在一团静谧的正午的光晕里，黄旭熙出神地轻抚他柔软的稍有些毛糙的红发。  
这不对，黄旭熙知道，他不应当在一个人睡着的时候悄悄动手动脚，但他无法阻止自己这么做。  
李泰容太完美了，黄旭熙甚至想为他套上雪白的希腊裹袍然后对他顶礼膜拜。  
李泰容肯定觉得他无礼又变态。  
但是，陷入睡眠的人却依偎似的向黄旭熙温热的手掌靠过去，然后缓慢地蹭了一下，舒适地展开紧皱着的眉毛。  
他看起来就像一只有过主人的猫。  
黄旭熙心里的弦还差一点就要崩断了，他的饥饿及时拯救了自己。  
再这样下去，他不太确定自己会不会对李泰容做出能让他后悔到死的事情。  
定了两块披萨之后，黄旭熙尽力温柔地叫醒了李泰容，并且告诉他午饭在来的路上。  
“哦，谢谢，对不起，我都没意识到自己睡着了。”李泰容打了个哈欠然后连忙站了起来，但黄旭熙离得太近以至于李泰容没站稳的小动作被黄旭熙宽大的手掌扶住腰侧替代。  
动作出格，气氛微妙，两个人的对视愈发奇怪起来。  
下一秒黄旭熙和李泰容同时像同名磁极一样互相退开，黄旭熙立刻背过身去假装收拾自己的画具，李泰容摸了摸脖颈不自在了一会儿然后走过去假装是在看他的画。  
“哇哦，这是我的手吗？”  
黄旭熙的草稿除了手的那一部分以外其他的都很凌乱，手臂往上的线条消失了，画的上半部分还有草草两笔勾勒出的锁骨。  
手是交叠收拢着的，左手和右手并着，一起往上托举，胳膊收拢了，捧着一个什么，小小的一团未被画清楚，毛茸茸的似乎是鸟类的幼崽。  
黄旭熙在李泰容的背后看到了他疑惑的眼神停留在那团手里的东西上，他刻意离他远了一些，解释道：“是一只受伤的麻雀，你刚刚就那样柔和的放松了的手很温柔，我想象了你具有爱心的样子。”  
李泰容注意到了草稿里整体的线条十分柔和，那个小东西在手中也很柔软，虽然黄旭熙笔下走势和他的性格一样洒脱得很，但他也努力软化笔触了，呈现得很有质感。  
李泰容低头举起自己的手看了看，觉得自己看自己实在是有些奇妙。  
“好吧，我...我做不出评价，这感觉有些奇怪，我是说......你画的很好，但我似乎做不出这种，这种，呃，温和的动作。”  
黄旭熙直起身子略微有些恼怒地反驳他，手里拿着一堆笔刷的动作却让他的愤怒完全表现不出来。  
“你冲我笑的时候就是很温柔的，泰容哥，你只是自己感觉不到而已。”  
李泰容完全被黄旭熙话里的一个意思夺走了呼吸，但紧接着又被他认真又气鼓鼓的样子逗笑了。  
“OK，OK，我的大艺术家，你做的很好，我只是，第一次看有人描绘自己，感觉比较奇异。”  
黄旭熙最终因为李泰容宠溺的妥协而放松了绷紧的身体，他勉强笑了一下，心里有些小庆幸，然后继续去收拾画架和沉浸在水桶里一整晚的各种笔刷。  
李泰容站在那里无聊的快要发霉的时候门铃响了，他很自然的去拿，然后自己付了钱。  
“开饭了，Lucas，把你的刷子和小刀放下。”  
黄旭熙定了两个完整的披萨，其中一个是芝士馅的边，完完全全勾起了李泰容的食欲，他赞美了黄旭熙的明智之举，然后开始安安静静地吃起来。  
相比之下大学生的吃相就相当狼吞虎咽，在李泰容刚吃完第三片的时候黄旭熙已经心满意足地合上了扁扁的正方形盒子，还拿走了他盘里的一半。  
“好吃吗？”李泰容看着黄旭熙毫无形象地打着嗝倒进小沙发里，知道自己的问题完全就是白问，黄旭熙用灿烂的笑容回复了他。  
“下次我付钱，这样太不好意思了。”黄旭熙刚躺下去就又起来说着，但李泰容打断了他。  
“没事，我虽然名义上叫做流浪汉，但不代表我没钱花，好吗？”李泰容抱怨了一声，然后指了指窗户：“楼下那辆卡车就是我的，卡车司机也算个正经职业吧？”  
黄旭熙咧着嘴笑起来，看起来很傻，但李泰容依旧觉得稍微有些不好意思。  
“抱歉，只是...你这样看起来非常可爱，没有冒犯的意思。”黄旭熙努力稳住自己不再因为他的倔强行径而发痴，停了一会儿之后晃了晃头：“也许可爱这个词让你感到不适？”  
李泰容耸了耸肩，整个人依旧以一种非常随意的模样陷在沙发里，他吃得太饱了，又有点想睡觉。  
事实就是李泰容昨晚没怎么睡，他在知道自己要把大理石送去黄旭熙家之后就睡不着。  
该死的诡异的期待。  
从李泰容第一天碰上黄旭熙的时候李泰容就敏感地察觉到他们两人中间肯定是有些什么，重点只是谁会愿意戳破这个巨大的堪称浪漫的粉色泡泡。  
李泰容不是黄旭熙，他没有那么多艺术细胞来表达黄旭熙和自己之间神秘莫测的感情，虽然他们俩不过是第二次见面。  
黄旭熙很吸引人，非常。  
他看起来年轻又纯真，手足无措地待人处事的模样很夺人眼球，他对自己的尊重和友好让人满足，他看上去就像谦逊坚强的小鹿斑比，浑身上下散发着不属于曼哈顿的美妙力量。  
像是某种魔力。  
李泰容非常喜爱这个。  
但他不敢说出来。  
学艺术的人都不是什么正常人，李泰容可不希望自己喜欢上的是个不折不扣的小疯子。  
像达芬奇那样的，以后变成一个无依无靠的可怕的白胡子老头。  
这些只是说笑，李泰容只是不太确定自己能否去喜欢黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙很美好，他就是个小太阳一样的天使。而李泰容相比之下就是个恶魔，他既没有上大学，也不是个道德标杆，无论是哪种行为的在一起黄旭熙都只会受到伤害和玷污。  
李泰容不想成为那个弄脏美玉的恶人。  
等李泰容觉得久留不再是个好主意之后，他向黄旭熙提出自己要离开了，黄旭熙执拗地留下了他的电话号码，然后才放他走，从三楼看下来的眼神固执得让人心脏乱了方寸。  
李泰容不敢回复他的凝视，落荒而逃了。  
黄旭熙失望地缩回脖子，拉上窗帘，继续开始自己那些枯燥无味的工作。  
如果泰容哥能在这里过夜就好了，黄旭熙最后想。

再次见到李泰容已经是作品完工的时候了，金道英似乎要出一趟远门，他的所有伙计们都没办法收留李泰容，他只好被迫去麻烦连自己都难养活的黄旭熙，让李泰容去他那儿小住几天。  
李泰容如期而至的时候门后的黄旭熙笑得相当灿烂。  
他似乎完全不担心这个小的离谱的公寓会容不下两个人。  
李泰容差点被这晃眼的笑容戳瞎。  
红着耳朵还是进去了。  
李泰容先是放下了瘪瘪的背包，紧接着一眼就看到了已经最后成型的雕像，然后像个小孩一样睁大了眼睛，开始语无伦次地用赞美轰炸黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙手握成拳抵在嘴唇上害羞又高兴地咳嗽了两声，另一只手插进牛仔裤的口袋里站在门口做小动作。  
他很高兴李泰容能喜欢。  
“Lucas你太厉害了，这很漂亮，都不像我的手了！小麻雀也好可爱，哇...摸起来好细腻，辛苦你了。”  
成品的摆件没有原来的石料那么大个儿，反而因为收拢着胳膊捧起鸟儿的动作而显得格外紧凑，一双皮肤紧贴着指骨而且充满伤痕的手看上去柔软温和却脆弱。  
黄旭熙盯着兴高采烈的李泰容半天了，然后才想起来自己有多么失礼。  
因为李泰容正在满怀希冀地扭过头看着他等他接话。  
“噢，呃，是...是的，非常高兴你能喜欢。我，我是说......”  
黄旭熙还没来得及说完就听到了李泰容愉快的时隔许久的大笑，他离开了雕像周围走过去撞了撞黄旭熙的肩，然后半弯下腰拎起自己并没有多少东西的背包：“我该把它放哪儿？”  
“呃，就，就放在沙发旁边就好。”  
黄旭熙手忙脚乱起来，并且在心里为自己生气，他讨厌自己在李泰容面前的时候表现的像个笨拙的傻大个。  
在他打理好除了雕像之外的其他东西之后黄旭熙假装自己非常运筹帷幄地自豪地对李泰容说：“你睡我的床，它现在在墙里，请不要介意。我会睡沙发。然后厨房在楼下，如果你要自己做早饭的话当然可以，如果你不想做，那我可以附带一份给你。浴室是公共的，非常抱歉，傍晚的时候几乎没有热水，所以我建议你在早上起床的时候洗澡。然后...”黄旭熙强装冷静地看了一眼自己的日程表：“我开学了，有时候会回来的很迟，如果你晚上在家的话，你只能自己解决了。啊，当然，如果你想做点什么留着几天都吃的话......一楼和二楼的最里面都有微波炉。”  
李泰容满脸带着笑看着黄旭熙像个紧张地介绍自己的飞机模型的小孩子一样手指捏着衣角向他大声解释，最后实在是没有忍住然后非常坦然地笑出了声。  
黄旭熙有点呆愣，他刚刚一直没敢去看李泰容，谁知道他就这样笑起来了。  
“怎么了，泰容哥？”  
年长一点的那个捂住自己的嘴防止自己笑得太过，最后几乎是哽咽着说“没什么，Lucas，只是...你实在是太可爱了”。  
他的确非常非常可爱。  
黄旭熙每一次碰见李泰容都表现的非常手足无措，虽然一共才见面了三次。他母鹿一样又大又干净圆润的眼睛总在用过于直率的目光去打量自己，高大的身板带着过多不安的动作，看起来更加青涩内敛而并不是笨手笨脚，柔软的金棕色发也许因为学业过于繁忙而没时间修剪，软软的搭下来看起来温驯极了，像一只大狗狗。  
自己真是看上了一个纯洁可爱的孩子，黄旭熙想。  
虽然他不久就要为“纯洁可爱”而后悔了。  
但那是后话。  
李泰容颇为愉悦地安抚了黄旭熙，让他不要那么的紧张，然后坐下来试图找一瓶啤酒喝。  
黄旭熙在这个时候发出了又一个请求。  
“呃，泰容哥？”  
“嗯哼？”  
李泰容并没有抬头去看黄旭熙，他正忙着和沙发上的一个靠垫作斗争，而黄旭熙却听起来很正经。  
“我要开始准备我的毕业作品了，我希望我能雕刻你。”  
“噢，如果你想的话你当然可以，毕竟我没关...什么？”李泰容每次都痛恨自己的嘴巴和脑子不在一个调上，他还没缓过来黄旭熙在说什么嘴里就已经白痴一样的答应了，而且还答应的很干脆。  
黄旭熙很认真地重复道：“我想你允许我雕刻你。”  
李泰容张大了嘴不知道该作何回答。

接下来的事情就变得很简单，黄旭熙陷入了无止尽地观察和描绘李泰容的地狱，而李泰容每天就像个动物园里的猴子一样收到黄旭熙专注炽热的目光，接受黄旭熙用尺子和笔在自己身上来回比划，摆出任何黄旭熙想要的动作让他好画下来。  
格外尴尬又不失火花。  
很快黄旭熙家里就从沙发到地板从墙到桌面全是李泰容的画像，黄旭熙活像个恬不知耻的stalker而且还非常光明正大的全天早晚盯着李泰容不放。  
李泰容这个时候才发现这个艺术生到底有多么缺乏睡眠。黄旭熙有时候为了观察李泰容而整晚都在画架前窸窸窣窣，基本上只睡2个小时然后还要精神抖擞的去上学。  
文化节的手臂雕塑让黄旭熙得到了一笔不小的工钱，他把要用来买石料的那一部分留下，用剩下的钱补充了刻刀和粉刷，并且兴高采烈地答应请李泰容吃一顿饭。  
而李泰容百无聊赖地看着在画架旁迷迷糊糊睡着的黄旭熙想，那顿饭就是今晚了。  
黄旭熙完全没料到李泰容兴高采烈地把自己叫醒就是为了出去吃那顿允诺好的晚餐，他的流浪汉挑出了自己干净的衣服换上，然后催促着还神志不清的黄旭熙出门。  
“啊啊啊，哥啊，为什么是今晚？我困得不行，我都没法看清你的脸。”黄旭熙打着哈欠沿着灯火通明的街道往下走，脚步虚浮地跟着李泰容不远处的鞋跟，几乎要睡死在街上。  
“早点吃掉吧，感觉你不太精神，吃完一顿好的就会有力气了不是么？”李泰容温柔地冲他笑，手插在口袋里走在前面。他听起来兴致很高，黄旭熙也就强打起精神加快了步伐。  
“你知道么，你看起来就像是不情不愿地陪女朋友出来逛商场的足球电视宅男。”李泰容扭过头仔细打量了他一番，然后打趣地数落道。这让黄旭熙清醒了不少。  
年轻的艺术家嗤嗤笑起来。  
“Yeah，man，我的女朋友可是个像花一样漂亮还喜欢吃甜点的暴力帅哥，我可不敢跟他说不，不然我会被他很有气势的打一顿。”  
李泰容蓦得安静下来没回话，反而越走越快。  
黄旭熙反应过来之后咬住了后槽牙，糟糕。  
也许是他说话太过火了。  
“咳嗯...”  
李泰容在大街上脸红了，不仅仅是脸红，而且因为有够害羞的所以从脖子红到了耳朵尖。  
黄旭熙不太清楚自己到底是该跟上他的“室友”还是保持一定的距离，因为他真的是，的确是，完全是在刚刚无意调戏了李泰容。  
感谢上帝，他现在超级清醒。  
黄旭熙停在了原地，然后在两秒钟之内迅速追上了一直在赶死一样往前冲的李泰容，并且把他很轻易地带进了怀里，因为他俩都在斜坡上，这个动作完成的想当顺手。  
李泰容听到韩国意义上刚成年的男孩贴着他的耳朵慢慢地问道：  
“那我们俩是继续去吃饭，还是回家？”  
“回家”这个词某种程度上的刺激到了李泰容，他试图不让自己表现的太过兴奋，然后努力假装自己在很艰难地思考。  
黄旭熙开始展现出他这几天以来一直有的大狗狗姿态，语气里带着委屈地催促李泰容：“快点儿，哥，这样站在这儿不是个好主意。”  
当李泰容回答回家的时候黄旭熙感觉到他像个狡猾的小精灵一样在自己的臂弯里转了个身然后有些讨好的张开了他总是湿润而且饱满的嘴唇。  
黄旭熙没怎么费劲去想自己到底有多无耻，就吻了上去。  
两个莽撞的年轻人开始拖拽着互相扶持，在色情又甜蜜的吻里往黄旭熙的住所走去。  
李泰容有些雀跃，他的步伐乱的一塌糊涂，甚至踩了黄旭熙几脚。但是黄旭熙看起来不太在乎，因为他正忙着撬开李泰容的贝齿把自己的舌头送进去和他纠缠，努力用舌尖挤压他的上颚，让他发出黏软好听的呻吟。  
现在是周二，周二的8点人们不是在吃饭就是在家，所以黄旭熙大胆又放肆地直接在楼道里脱起了李泰容的衣服。  
李泰容一年四季都穿的很少，相比起黄旭熙而言。  
他总是把薄薄的松松垮垮的衬衣穿在最里面，然后是看起来很久远的起球毛衣，然后是又一件衬衫，最后是皮夹克。或许是因为他太瘦了。  
当黄旭熙拎着李泰容的夹克和衬衫和毛衣站在自己房间门口费力地摸索钥匙的时候李泰容从后面像个7岁的熊孩子一样偷袭上来。  
黄旭熙被扑得差点磕在门框上，而李泰容为此非常兴高采烈的笑：“叫你刚刚在斜坡上冲撞我，报复一下。”  
“哥，”黄旭熙委屈地瘪瘪嘴：“我刚刚只是为了抱住你。”  
“不，你让我感受到了来自我们‘red friend’的热情拥抱。”  
黄旭熙知道那指什么，婆罗洲猩猩。  
天啊，李泰容真是可爱又性感的无可救药。  
在心里决定去他的艺术措辞，黄旭熙推开了门，把李泰容从身后抓住并且转到怀里来，然后鞋子也没脱，踹开了自己的颜料盒随即和李泰容一并倒进沙发。  
用巧妙的力气关上了门，完美。  
黄旭熙甚至都没怎么费神去催促李泰容，他就已经扯掉了自己的衬衣然后用某种中国功夫夹住了黄旭熙把他翻身摁在沙发上，还露出一个很小孩子气的神情。  
“我觉得这个姿势会很舒服？”  
黄旭熙感觉自己吸气太大声了。  
他当然没想过第一次和李泰容上床就能来这么刺激的，当然这非常棒。  
完蛋了，黄旭熙想，他至少应该让自己看起来矜持一点好不让李泰容笑话他。  
年轻的学生吞了吞口水，然后手握住了流浪者看起来完美极了的腰。  
天呐他在跟自己的神做爱。  
李泰容认真强势的亲吻打断了黄旭熙飘飘然的胡思乱想，他的手沿着黄旭熙粗糙的毛衣揉弄了一遍：“你能不能赶紧脱衣服？”  
李泰容见过黄旭熙的身体，实话实说，他完全不像他外表看起来的那么高瘦，他的腹肌简直就像希腊雕像，胳膊的线条又结实又不会很强壮，整个人充满了爆发力。黄旭熙习惯在公共浴室洗完澡之后穿着牛仔裤回到房间来，那个时候对于假装睡着的李泰容来说，“春宵一刻值千金”。  
而黄旭熙当然不知道自己麦色的皮肤和完美的人鱼线是多么让人遐想，他只知道李泰容是个完全没法只用语言赞美的宝钻。  
李泰容最开始在那趟公交车上随性的模样黄旭熙会永远记得，他当时真后悔自己没有画他而是选择了画一个他画了一百遍的老太太。  
后悔莫及，手动补余。  
黄旭熙仰起头试图去亲吻李泰容，被年长的男人霸道地摁回了沙发里。  
“脱衣服，Sushi，然后让我带你进入这个五光十色的曼哈顿。”李泰容冲他挤眼，笑得甚至有些张扬而且过分色欲。  
黄旭熙运用了他过人的腰力完成了这一壮举。  
李泰容立刻就把他脱掉的毛衣甩到地上，然后靠近了去拥吻。  
亲吻李泰容绝对算得上是黄旭熙从此以后的每日必做清单第一名，他的嘴唇实在是太软了，还带着之前喝的Dr.Pepper的甜味，感觉就是在随时准备好被人掠夺。  
黄旭熙一边祈祷着自己日后不会被金道英拧掉头，一边热烈地回吻着红头发的男人，用牙齿用力咬在他柔软的饱满的嘴唇上，手还从他完美的腰摸索向了他挺翘的屁股。  
两个人同时在脑子里互相嘶吼。  
他到底是吃什么长的？  
脱掉李泰容碍事的牛仔裤之后黄旭熙没有了下一步动作，李泰容眉毛张狂地挑着，玩味地看着他，然后断开了两人湿热黏腻的吻。  
“新手上路么？”  
“泰容哥...”  
黄旭熙压低声音的撒娇对李泰容来说很受用，他三两下褪掉了黄旭熙的裤子，然后两个人早就蓄势待发的阴茎撞进李泰容的手心。  
黄旭熙发誓自己真的没有很大声地呻吟，李泰容也没有很兴奋地笑。  
他像醉奶了一样快乐。  
欺负年轻的处男从来没有这么令李泰容兴致勃勃过，通常他都会失去兴趣然后草草结束，但眼前这个可是黄旭熙。  
李泰容熟练地揉搓并且把自己往黄旭熙身上更靠近了些，两个人的呼吸打在对方的鼻子上，黄旭熙感觉到李泰容就像一块滚烫的铁。  
终于，当李泰容眯着眼抬头放肆呻吟的时候黄旭熙从他的手里夺回了主动权。  
说夺回不太合适，基本上像是李泰容因为太过失神而主动让出的。  
黄旭熙用惊人的腰腹力量从沙发上坐直了，把李泰容用力揽紧的同时狠狠咬在了他漂亮的凹陷的锁骨上。  
李泰容有一种被狼人咬了的错觉，又痛又让人更硬挺。  
但是他爱死这个了。  
当黄旭熙的手开始毫不犹豫地伸向李泰容已经有些紧缩的后穴的时候，李泰容用牙齿咬了咬黄旭熙额前的头发并且轻轻拉扯，示意他等一下。  
少年看着他众星拱月的神从自己的牛仔裤里掏出了一瓶润滑油。  
“接着。”  
黄旭熙笑起来，非常乱的刘海挡住了他漂亮的眼睛：“你早就准备好的，是不是？就等着我戳破这窗户纸？”  
李泰容笑了，不是因为黄旭熙在取悦他，而是因为他听上去又咬牙切齿又开心，像个终于得到咬咬球的大金毛。  
“对，”李泰容软着声音抱住黄旭熙因为流汗而湿滑的背：“因为我想要你。”  
前戏足够了。  
黄旭熙用修长的带着笔茧的手指毫不犹豫地侵犯了李泰容，润滑的液体让进出变得非常随意，甚至不太好控制力道。但是那是茉莉味的润滑油，所以谁管他呢？有些破事就是非常不合理。  
李泰容开始发出让黄旭熙意外的甜美呻吟，间或还夹杂着乖顺地呼喊着自己的名字的性感音调，黄旭熙几乎要融化成一滩水了。  
基督耶稣，他可不敢保证自己以后会不会盯着雕刻出来的泰容哥手淫。  
陷入一种发情状态的李泰容表现的分外乖巧可爱，在黄旭熙挺身进入他的时候只是皱着眉头低声呵斥了几句，而且原因还是黄旭熙高出平均水准的大。  
等到马拉松到了一半的时候黄旭熙停下来确保自己做的是对的并且李泰容没事，不过饥渴的神袛大概是没什么时间理他，他看起来非常着急地上下抬动了一下自己的腰，嘴唇就在黄旭熙的眼前几公分处闪烁着亮晶晶的光泽，  
然后他缓慢又仔细地，用那种法国美人儿的慵懒语调，问道。  
“就不能动一动，Lucas？”  
黄旭熙可是个很听话的学生，他当然开始动了。  
当李泰容沉浸在鲜活的快感里的时候黄旭熙追逐着寻求他的吻，就是个要糖的小孩，不仅恬不知耻而且还知道自己不会被谴责，所以愈发过分。  
“唔，嗯......Lucas...呃啊，啊......”  
说实在的，没有人呻吟能好听，但黄旭熙觉得李泰容黏腻的湿乎乎的讨饶一样的气音和变了调的尖叫真的非常非常抓耳。  
棒极了，尤其是当他在欲望的舟里沉浮颠簸的时候还在呼唤着自己的名字，像在寻找一个锚一样急切。  
于是黄旭熙回复他。  
“哥，哥，我在这儿呢，你别那么紧，放松一些好不好，你会弄死我的。”  
李泰容绝对不是处子，黄旭熙知道，可是他该死的像个处子一样紧而且湿。  
让人有一种对顶级菜品食指大动的类似想法。  
从来没经历过性爱的黄旭熙几乎跟喝了浓缩一样精力充沛，他没法阻止自己继续挺动他的腰往深处探入，因为这就是李泰容点的火，圣母在上他不是罪魁祸首。  
李泰容实在是太美妙了，无论是他流着汗的泛着粉色的身躯还是那双被红色的发丝沾染的波澜骤起的眼睛。  
他的每一寸都应当成为艺术的典范。  
黄旭熙想着，却被李泰容一声轻得如同呼吸的呼唤拉回现实。  
“我要射了，cas，我要射了。”  
“嗯。”黄旭熙眼睛浑浊着，声音低哑地回答。  
最后那两下很畅快，黄旭熙握着李泰容苍白的腰把他操得很深。当他碾过那个舒适的点的时候李泰容就发出愉悦地哭叫，嘴唇总是张着，直到他射出来为止。  
问题是他忘了给这孩子戴套。  
为了防止黄旭熙太累了，李泰容用了最快的速度清理好了自己和对方，然后被黄旭熙埋着脑袋双双倒进刚放下的床里。  
“所以，应当是相当愉悦的第一次？”黄旭熙迷迷糊糊之中洋洋自得地询问。  
“如果是你的话，当然了。”李泰容笑了，像个猫咪一样用手指碰了碰黄旭熙好看的鼻子。  
黄旭熙笑起来，手掌心在李泰容的蝴蝶骨上打着圈。  
“等我毕业，哥，你能不能陪我去弗罗伦萨？”  
李泰容的眼里满是温柔，看着他弯起嘴角。  
“为什么？”  
“这样我们就能同居，然后你就不会是个流浪汉了。”  
李泰容被他抱得更紧跟贴合。  
“嗯？”  
“因为你会是我的。”

 

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
